The good news
by yohf
Summary: The life og Robert and Kristen, what would happen in these next few years in they life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The good news.

(London December 23, 2012)

Robert POV

We were going to London to spend the holidays with my family and we were waiting for this day to be with our friends more than anything to go to the Isle of Wight where we always spent New Year together, but something was not going to be well, throughout the trip since we left to take away the belts my beautiful wife hadn't been feeling well, she would stop very often to the bathroom until the flight attendants they wondered if she was okay, I could only smile for them not to worry more about her; only missing like three hours more to land at Heathrow airport, and it was time for lunch.

-Do you want something to drink sir?-the flight attendant tells me with a small whisper to avoid waking my Kris.

-Just a coffee.-I said smiling kindly.

I knew my wife was finally relaxed because she had fallen asleep al least an hour before the time came for the food, not wanting t wake her as I knew she was not feeling very well by bringing vomiting, so I let her sleep on the seat.

I started to drink my coffee when I felt like Kris began to move in her place, I turn to see her and all that I was available to see the silhouette of my wife run to the bathroom of the plane.

-Here we go again.-sigh seeing where she had gone.

A few minutes later my wife decided to return, as I saw her pale little face, so I decided it was time to ask the question that I was thinking for a few days.

-Babe what's wrong?-I prompted concerned about her health.

-It's nothing Honey.-she smiled trying to reassure me as if I could do.

We had about 10 minutes of arrival at the airport, John's bodyguard was accompanying us because I didn't want anything bad happens to her for whatever she had in the stomach, we took a taxi to get home with my family; clear that John would stay in the room of Victoria, who had his own apartment with my brother in law, we arrived and saw the house where I grew up and where I had always done all my antics since I can remember, of course my sisters would take revenge on me for that now, ring the bell.

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh honey.-I listen to the voice of my aunt Elizabeth being open the door.

-Hello aunt.-I answer greeting my aunt and of course I introduce my wife that looked a little pale.

I help John to put the bags into the house, when we finished I could see the small room all decorated with Christmas ornaments that my mother always wore.

-Hi sweetie.-I heard the voice of my mother say hello to my Kris from the kitchen.

-Hello Claire.-I listen to the voice of my wife pasty, I knew my mother will scold me for not caring Kris whatever she had.

-ROBERT THOMAS PATTINSON COME IN HERE IN THIS MOMENT.-I listen to the cry that came from my mother.

Immediately ran to the kitchen and the scene I had before my eyes I couldn't believe it, my wife was lying on the floor with her eyes closed and my mother held her head was as if my body couldn't react to what was happening before me.

-What happens?.-I listen to the voice of mi father into the kitchen.

That's when my body reacted as if a little click in my head was activated, I rush to get off of my mother and take her up to my wife, I climbed carefully into my room without feeling their weight, I fits in the bed carefully started to get nervous because my Kris didn't wake, spend an hour and a half when I hear the voice of our family doctor.

-Hi Robert.-the doctor greeted me and all I could do was smile at him as hi.-Well let's look at the patient-he smiling at me.

-Sure doc, she's my wife Kristen.-submit the doctor to my wife that was wearing a few minutes awake.

-Pleased miss.- the doctor smiled at my Kris waving.

-Hi, taste is my doc.-my wife greets him with a smile.-Could you tell this man that at least let me sit in the bed.-my wife complains about my overprotective attitude.

-Come on Kris you passed out and you didn't woke, as I don't want to put nervous.-I said to my wife very nervous and worried about his health.

-Rob is normal in my state.-she said a little desperate and I saw her as she covered her mouth.

-What are you talking about Babe?-ask seeing as she blushed a little.

-Not for nothing.-she answered me shaking his head in denial.

-Robert quiet, it's nothing serious.-the doctor calm me down.

It had been for what I would be several hours but had simply been two hours since the doctor had left home and had reviewed my wife, we were in the room living room lying on the couch watching TV, I knew something was hiding Kris but neither would tell me because I had insisted since the doctor was gone.

(London December 24, 2012)

Kristen POV

I was up early, I was very nervous as my Rob could react clear that I wasn't sure he'd like the idea, I put my hand on my flat stomach imagining a little belly and smiled when I felt like my man was stirred in bed I decided to wake him the nicest possible because today was Christmas, I started giving him a kiss on this chin and his neck down to his chest where it felt like shuddered to feel my lips.

-Good morning Hon.-I greet him smiling and giving a small peak on his lips.

-Good morning Babe.-he said responding to me the kiss that had given him.

We get out of the bed and down to the kitchen to start helping in the house with what was missing from the dinner and to make the cookies and cake were always at my Rob place.

Later in the evening everyone in the house began to make do for Christmas dinner; clear that my Rob and I had left under the tree Christmas gifts for our family and the small family of Tom, I started to put the blue dress that he give me for our wedding anniversary when I felt nausea returned and most of all because I could recognize the smell coming from the living room from my Rob, I came down to the room ready for dinner and saw my honey sitting on the couch smoking with "Little King" in his legs talking with Tom and Sienna, I smiled when I saw Rob interacting with his godson.

-AUNT KISS.-"Little King" cry as I entered the room.

-Hi sweetie.-I greet him giving a kiss on his forehead smiling.

I greet Sienna and Tom; clear was that the only ones who knew what gift would surprise my honey were his sisters , his mother and Sienna, when it was dinner time I try not stand much because the nausea that caused me the food and cigarette smell that Had Rob's shirt, we had a talk with Tom and Sienna of our projects to come but of course I wouldn't let any hint of the little surprise that would give my honey, I smiled at see Rob trying to keep at the table to "Little King" for him didn't open the presents.

When the clock struck twelve o'clock everyone offer, but of course I drink juice as my excuse was that the nausea I didn't wanted to drink champagne, my honey kiss me and I very gladly return the kiss he had given me.

-Well guys, it's time to open the presents.-Claire said smiling and watching how "Little King" ran out the room.

-Yes.-all answer with a smile on our faces.

Rob and I sat on the couch I was a little closer to the Christmas tree, "Little King" started to distribute the gifts wanting to know what would give him, when I see my gift was in the hands of Rob I just went to smile at him with love.

-I thought this year we wouldn't give gift to each other.-he said a bit confused by the gift he had in his hands.

-Well I think this gift is more important that I could think of not giving you.-I replied very loving and very chaste I deposited a kiss on his lips.

I saw it as beginning to open his gift with such dedication, I was getting nervous as his react to what was inside the box, I fell how he tense to found out what was in the box.

-Kristen…..this is.-he said so nervous to what he had seen.

-Yes it is.-I said smiling and saw him how nervous he was.

-Uncle Rob, what is it?-"Little King" ask him because he didn't see the gift.

I saw my honey took from the box the small white overalls and smiling very happy.

-I will be a dad.-He said very happy and hugged me around the waist and kissed me.

Everyone present began to congratulate us for the next arrival of the little or small Pattinson-Stewart; of course I always imagined that my baby was a small child just like his father with his eyes and his hair with some of my tone, I was so happy because I put my Rob very happy with this news so I decided to give him the ultrasound I had done my gynecologist.

-Honey I wanted to show you something more.-I said whispering him in his ear and hugging his neck.

-What is it Babe?-he wonder me seeing in my eyes.

I remove from my pocket the little picture I had given from my gynecologist, at the last time I was visiting for my medical examination of the year, I held out the picture and I could see him as he smiled knowing what was that photo.

-Good its so tiny.-he said pointing to the photo viewing which of all the spots we had was our baby.

-I know, the doctor said that is fine for the two months I have.-I said smiling and gave him a little kiss.

-Kristen when did the baby it's going to be born?-Sienna wonder, pulling us from our perfect bubble of my honey and me.

-The doctor said that in late July should be born.-I replied smiling and put a hand on my Rob hand that he started to stroke my belly.

-So it will be a small lion.-Claire commented seeing as we were caramelized on the couch.

-Yes, but I hope it doesn't leave as his father.-I replied smiling and seeing that Rob was going to refute so I gave him a kiss to shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The third month with tears and giving the news.

(Los Angeles, California January 4, 2013)

Kristen POV

A few days ago we returned from London and we had our little vacation with my Rob family and our friends, I began to notice some pregnancy and always had some mood swings that sometimes put me to mourn for little things, of course my Rob tried to comfort me as much as he could.

Today was a very important day for us but not for my honey, because today we would give the good news to my family, wouldn't be easy because when I was little and the only girl, I was the princess of dad and my three brothers, the always protected me from anything.

-Are you ready babe.-Rob told me from the door of our bedroom.

-Yes.-I said smiling and standing on my profile to see my little tummy.

-Jijijijiji you look beautiful love.-Rob said smiling at me with his smile that killed me.

-Thank you Babe.-I smile at him and saw him who he approached me and gave me a little peck at my belly.

-We are looking forward to you my little princess.-he said to my belly smiling.

-Jijijiji I think honey you are wrong.-I smile at him.-Whenever I imagine I see a little boy so much like his dad.-I smiled watching my Rob.

-Well we better go to the dinner with your parents.-he said, standing up and holding my hand.

We set off in his new Volvo that he had received for the premiere of Breaking Dawn Part 2, Rob was handling to my parents address without any paparazzi bother us and could take pictures of us with my little tummy pregnant to get home of my parents my honey got a little nervous as my father could react to the news of being a grandparent, simply I take his hand and gave him a small kiss on his chin for encouragement.

Rob parked the car and helping me to lower the car, I touch the doorbell and waited to be opened, they opened the door and saw my brother Cameron smiled as we were children's, I take over his cuddling.

-Hi little one.-my brother greeted me like when we were children's.

-Hi big C.-greet him and kissing on his cheek.

-Hello Cameron.-my Rob greeting him behind me.

-Hey Robert.-my brother greet him smiling a little.

-Where are the others?-I asked my brother sawing that they weren't behind him.

-They must be trying to eat a slice of cake that Mom cook.-he told me laughing a little as we entered the room.

-Jajajajajajajajaja I want to see what mom it's going to do with them.-I told my brother hugging my honey.

We entered the living room and saw my two brothers fighting over who would eat the last chocolate candy that was on the coffee table, I approached without they noticing and I got the candy into my mouth.

-Kristen!-cried the two of them saw me ate the sweet.

-Sorry guys, but I was craving that candy.-I told them smiling sweetly.

My Rob and I sat in one of the couches and starting to talking with my brothers while my mother finished talking on the phone to who knows who and my father began to light the grill in the backyard, my brothers occasionally could see who they put their eyes on my belly and I was a little red and nervous.

-Hey Kris, you don't believe you've uploaded a few pounds.-Dana said me looking at me who I eat the peanuts and sweet that Cameron had brought from the kitchen.

-I think it's not, also I have been very hungry lately.-I said smiling and hugging my hubby.

-Well if you keep eating you'll get fat and Robert it's not going to love you anymore.-Taylor began to make fun of me.

-Jajaja Taylor its right Kris, you'll be fat and you can't redo movies.-Cameron followed mockery at me with Taylor.

I began to feel out my tears of my eyes, so I hid my head in my honey chest and beginning to mourn for what my brothers had said.

-Relax Babe, you're not fat you are so beautiful.-Rob began to console me stroking my back.

-You aren't going to let me, right?-I ask him sobbing into his chest.

-No of course not babe.-he replied with his charming smile.

Then I hear the footsteps of my parents come into the living room, I try to wipe the tears with my hands and my hubby was helping me with it, I thanking him smiling, when my parents came I embrace both of them I felt like my mother hugged me more than usual and smiles at me quite often, we started talking about various things while my father and my brothers tried to make the flesh, I felt my mother was hiding something, I didn't know how to ask her so I stay hugging my husband.

After it was ready the meat we started eating, of course I was de only one that take soda and they stared at me weird my excuse was that I didn't feel well, yet that's not a lie and I've been experiencing morning sickness, when my Rob and I saw it was time we stand up and calling the attention of my family.

-Mom, dad.-I told them calling his attention.-Robert and I have an announcement to do.-I told them were they watching us.

-Jules, John you know how much I loved his daughter and that's why we got married when we were filming Breaking Dawn.-my hubby began telling them seriously and taking my hand.

-Well what Rob and I want to say is.-I began telling them so nervous, when I felt the handshake my honey gave me.-Robert and I, we are going to have a baby.-I said at last as if the words flow for themselves.

-Ohhh sweetie.-my mother got up and hugged us congratulating us for the arrival of the next Pattinson-Stewart, I put my eyes on my brothers and my dad.

-Sorry, Kris.-they told me at the same time I smiled at them.

-Calm down you didn't know that.-I told them smiling and hugging each one.-Dad.-I was worried about his reaction will be at the news.

-John, love are you all right.-my mother approached my father to see if he was okay.

I had my eyes on my father waiting for his reaction when I felt Rob squeezed my hand, I turn to look at him to see his beautiful smile he had in his perfect and beautiful face, when I heard my father sigh

-Well let's celebrate the arrival of the next Pattinson-Stewart.-my father said smiling because the news.

I smiled to see my dad happy at the news that I could only hug my dad with all the love I had, after that my mother separated me from the boys and we started to talk baby's things.

-So tell me how many months do you have.-my mother began the interrogation.

-I have 3 months.-I replied, smiling and stroking my little tummy.

We were talking a good time all we have to buy, Rob and I just couldn't stop smiling and laughing all the crazy things my mother said it would buy for her grandson or granddaughter, sometimes I saw my hubby as he smiled and laughing with my brothers and my dad, when it was time to go home the boys has started a bet on the sex of my baby, Rob and I didn't wanted to put on that bet and we didn't want to know our baby sex until it was with us, we said goodbye to my family and we left our home dodging the paparazzi.

We both went to our room to put on our pajamas and sleep, when we lay in bed my hubby hugged me around the waist and began to hum a lullaby and stroking my little belly I didn't know at what time I fall asleep but I dream very nice with my hubby and my baby with me.


End file.
